Adventures in Covenant Sitting
by Last-Black
Summary: Different one shots of the boys babysitting the terror trio: 5y/o Rafe "the leader" Garwin, 4y/o Gabe "the rebel" Parry and 4y/o Trey "the diabolically sweet" Simms.
1. Reid

**So we have yet another Reid/Madi one-shot. Reid get stuck babysitting the next generation and is in over his head. But Madi might make it worth it in the long run...**

_Italics= Reid's thoughts_  
**********************************************************************************

"No." Reid said. Madi placed her hands on her hips. "No times one million."

"What are you? Five?" She asked.

"No I'm twenty-eight." He said. Madi wrapped her arms around him.

"Please, Reid. The girls and I haven't gone out in forever." She begged.

"Then why not get Caleb, Pogue, or Tyler to baby-sit?" He asked.

"Cause Caleb's working, Pogue had a problem at the garage and Tyler… well Tyler's… I don't know what Tyler's problem is but he just can't baby-sit." Madi told him. Reid groaned.

"Fine." He said. Madi kissed him.

"Thank you, baby." She said.

"You owe me big time." He told her. Madi smiled at him before walking off. Reid Garwin had no clue what sort of trouble he had just put himself in…

**************************************************************************************

Five year old Rafe Garwin stared his father down. Four year olds Gabriel Parry, Kristina Garwin and Trey Simms and three year old Mason Danvers flanked the five year old.

"We want to go to the park." Rafe said.

"Park, Uncle Reid." Mason pleaded.

"Pwease Daddy." Krissi begged.

"It's raining outside you guys." Reid said. Rafe stepped forward. His blue eyes sparked at his father.

"We Want To Go To The Park." He hissed. Reid stepped backwards. This devil child was his own son and he was scared of him.

"I said no, Rafe. It's raining outside." He said. The five year old folded his arms.

"Fine then… Ice-cream." He said. Reid shook his head.

"Oh no…" He said.

"I said ice-cream." Rafe ordered. He gave his father an evil glare. _'Demon child.'_ Reid thought. He groaned, moving to open the freezer.

"Alright what kind? Cookies and Cream? Chocolate? Vanilla? Or…" He said._ 'Maybe I shouldn't offer my ice-cream to them.'_ He thought.

"I want the Mint Chocolate Chip." Rafe said. Reid groaned._ 'Dammit.'_

"Me too!" The other four yelled. Reid fixed their ice-cream. Mason started to nod off. He never had been able to stay awake past eight o'clock.

"Uncle Reid, I'm seepy." He said. _'One down, four to go.'_

"Come on, Mase. You can go lay down in Rafe's room." Reid told him. Rafe smirked as his father walked past him, carrying his little cousin. Gabe looked at the leader of his friends. Reid Garwin should know that it was dangerous to leave four and five year olds alone for even five seconds. Reid tucked Mason into bed and walked downstairs. The living room was a wreck. Rafe, Gabe, and Trey were standing in the middle of the room. Krissi was in the kitchen. She would be the next asleep. Reid could tell by the way her eyes were drooping. _That'd be two down, three to go._ But he still had the terrible trio to deal with after Krissi was down. He thought about using to keep the boys from doing anything but Madi had almost strangled him the last time he used on Rafe.

"Dada, can I go seepy?" Krissi asked. Reid nodded and picked his little girl up. Rafe grinned as his dad went up the stairs. He and the two remaining boys moved into the game room. Reid heard the crash downstairs. He jumped.

"Night, Kris." He said, kissing his daughter's head. He ran downstairs. He'd kill those three. He looked around. "Alright, where are you?" Trey and Gabe were asleep on the sofa in the game room which was totally trashed. Rafe was lying in the hammock, asleep. Reid breathed through his nose. _Five down._ Reid let his eyes flash and the room cleaned up. He had cleaned the kitchen up before hearing the purr of his wife's escalade.

"Shit." He said. The living room was too trashed for him to be able to use in enough time to clean up. "I'm dead. So dead it won't be funny." His eyes flashed black as he heard his wife and her friends' footsteps. The door started turning. The last of the mess disappeared as the door opened. Reid had somehow managed to make his way into the kitchen and sat at the table, using once more just to get himself a hard earned beer. That had been the most he had ever used in almost ten years. Madi gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Was it bad?" She asked.

"No… not at all." He said.

"Where're the kids?" Nyx asked.

"Mason's asleep in Rafe's room. Krissi's in her bed. Trey, Gabe, and Rafe passed out in the game room." Reid told them. The girls went and retrieved their respectable children. Madi moved Rafe to his bedroom as Nyx and she walked upstairs to retrieve Mason. The girls all left.

"You must've had to use really big if you've got a few gray hairs at 28." Madi said, leaning over Reid and drinking a little of his beer.

"Never make me baby-sit again. That devil son of yours is just that. A DEVIL CHILD." He said. Madi shook her head and kissed him, making him lean back into his chair. He jerked her around into his lap, pushing her shirt up. His fingers hit her bare skin causing her to shiver. Reid pulled her shirt up over her head and pushed her against the table, kissing where ever he could. Madi pushed his shoulders back and straddled him, pulling at his belt. She got it undone and his jeans pooled around his ankles.

"Didn't we say we weren't gonna do this in the kitchen?" She asked. Reid laughed and started ridding her of her skirt.

"Said we weren't gonna do it in the kitchen, the living room, the game room, a lot of places but this is the last room yet to be christened." He told her. Her skirt slipped to the ground…

**Hehe I just thought it'd be cute... Poor Reid and his devillish son. **


	2. Tyler

**So I was rereading my oneshot of Reid babysitting and Tyler's experience popped into my head. Be warned there is duct tape involved. Poor Tyler...  
********************************************************************************************************

Reid warned them. He warned them all about babysitting the Terror trio. Caleb said there was no way they were that bad. Pogue had just grinned and Tyler… well Tyler just laughed. Reid warned them though and they just didn't listen. Poor Tyler was the next stupid one to baby-sit. As for Reid he just laughed.

"Let me know how this goes for you Baby Boy." He said after dropping Rafe off. Rafe smiled sweetly at Tyler.

"Where's Trey?" He asked.

"In his room. Go on upstairs." Tyler told the five year old. Rafe ran up stairs. Reid smirked.

"Madi'll pick him up later. Mom's got Krissi. Wanted to take her shopping." He said leaving. Tyler shrugged. Pogue dropped Gabe off soon after… Tyler laughed to himself as he tossed the three boys a Kid Cuisine meal. Reid was exaggerating. The terror trio were angels. Rafe folded his arms over his chest.

"Kid Cuisine? Come on, Uncle Ty. We're not babies anymore." Rafe stated.

"Yeah, Daddy. We're four." Trey said. Gabe nodded.

"Yeah, Uncle Ty." He agreed. Tyler shook his head.

"Eat it anyway." He said.

"Are you not cooking because Mommy told you not to because you burned the cabinet down?" Trey asked. Rafe snorted.

"Trey Isaac Simms, do you want me to ground you?" Tyler asked.

"No Daddy." Trey said.

"Uncle Tyler, I have a question… where do babies come from?" Rafe asked. Tyler spun around and looked at the five year old. There was a glint of mischievousness in his blue eyes.

"Why do you ask, Rafe?" Tyler asked.

"Daddy won't answer the question and Mommy cracks up every time." Rafe said.

"You'll learn when you're older." Tyler promised. Gabe got a grin.

"Babies come from Mommies and Daddies put them there." He said. Tyler about had soda come out his nose.

"Gabriel." He said.

"Daddy told me." Gabe said.

"But how do Daddies put them there?" Rafe asked.

"He didn't say that part. But that's how Mommies have babies in their tummies." Gabe said. Rafe sighed. Trey looked up at his father.

"Is that where Baby Gauge came from?" He asked referring to his little cousin Gauge. Tyler nodded and fixed the boys' juice. "But how did Uncle Lucas put him in Auntie Lexie's tummy?"

"He wished Auntie Lexie would have a little boy named Gauge and then cast a spell like all Daddies do." Tyler lied. Trey nodded and said oh. Lauren, Kate, and Madi were going to hurt Tyler one day when they found out that little lie but the boys were too young to learn the birds and the bees.

"That's not what my daddy said." Rafe stated.

"Well that's between you and your daddy, Rafe." Tyler tried.

"But you lied to Trey. Mommy says liars get time out. So you get… um… twenty minutes in time out." The blonde said. Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"Twenty minutes, Daddy." Trey agreed.

"Boys no." Tyler said. The three boys got a mischievous glint in their eyes…

**************RWG**********************************GAP**************************************TIS********************

Tyler Simms regretted leaving duct tape out. He'd regret that for a while. Who knew three preschoolers knew how to use duct tape. And now he Tyler "they're not that bad" Simms was duct taped in a chair by his son the "diabolically sweet" Trey Isaac Simms, his godson the "ringleader" Rafe William Garwin, and the "rebel" Gabriel Andrew Parry. He was suddenly glad he wasn't having another kid. He let his eyes flame. The boys had been quiet lately. Too quiet. Something crashed upstairs. Tyler crept up there. His and Lauren's door was cracked and the light was on. He shoved the door open. It looked like a tornado had slammed the room. He was going to kill them. Something crashed downstairs. Now he was just annoyed. He ran back downstairs. The freezer was wide open.

"Trey Isaac Simms!" Tyler yelled. The three boys froze in their spots. Tyler Simms never yelled. He was the cool uncle. Rafe backed up. Chairs flew out from under the table and knocked the trio into them. Tyler pulled the duct tape back out. Revenge was sweet. He taped the boys down.

"Uncle Ty?" Rafe asked.

"Hate to do this to you boys but you leave me no choice." Tyler said. The trio stayed in the chairs until Reid called saying he and Madi were on the way to pick Rafe up. Reid busted out laughing.

"I warned you, Ty. They are the Devil's Spawns." He said. Rafe looked up at his Mom.

"Did you mess with Uncle Tyler?" She asked her five year old.

"Yes." He said.

"Why did he duct tape you to the chair?" She asked.

"We made a mess and we had taped him to the chair." Rafe admitted.

"They didn't?" Reid laughed, clutching his stomach as Pogue and Kate walked in. Kate looked at Tyler.

"Do I want to know?" She asked.

"No you do not." Tyler said.

"Our boys duct taped Tyler to a chair." Reid gasped.

"Gabriel, what do you say?" Kate scolded her four year old.

"Sorry for duct taping you, Uncle Ty." He said. Tyler let his eyes flame. Gabe's tape came off. Pogue picked his son up.

"Guess Reid's warning was right." He said.

"Next time Caleb babysits." Tyler stated. Madi picked her son up.

"Well I say we all go out next weekend and leave the kids with Nyx and Cale. Lauren won't be back until Friday so we can say we're taking her out." Madi determined.

"And we have to go to my cousin's party. No kids invited. She's turning twenty one and I told her I'd take her to a bar." Kate said.

"It's a plan." Tyler agreed.

* * *

**Oh man poor Tyler. He got taped to a chair and outsmarted by four and five year olds. No wonder they're called the Terror Trio.**


	3. Caleb

**It's Caleb's turn...**

"Mason!" Caleb yelled grabbing the four year old. Mason looked up innocently. He clutched the crayons in one hand.

"Nothing wrong." He swore.

"You better tell that to Mommy." Caleb said. Mason shook his head and started to tear up.

"I'm not going to tell Mommy." He said. Caleb laughed and his eyes flamed. The coloring on the wall disappeared.

"Our little secret." He told his son as the front door opened. Nyx looked at her two boys.

"We're babysitting Saturday." She said, before walking upstairs. "I trust you to put Mason to bed, Caleb." Caleb blew her a kiss before his wife disappeared. She'd been depressed lately. Ever since they lost their little girl. Stillborn. Caleb had forced himself to stay strong for Mason and Nyx but he couldn't stand watching Nyx be so upset.

"Daddy?" Mason asked.

"Bed time, Mase." Caleb said, tossing his son up onto his shoulders…

*******************************************************Rafe****************************************************************************************************

Madi brushed out Krissi's hair as she sat at the table at Caleb's.

"If you're not up to watching them, Nyx…" She started.

"No they're fine. Maybe I need some time with the kids… Caleb is here so it's not going to be that bad." Nyx swore. Madi nodded as she saw Tyler's car pull up. Reid and Caleb were in the other room with Rafe and Mason and Gabe. Krissi ran as she heard the door open and her best friend walk in. Tyler was talking to Reid and Caleb. Krissi attacked Trey and the group of kids disappeared.

"We better get going." Tyler stated. Madi hugged Nyx as the three left. Krissi screamed as soon as her mother was out the door. Nyx scooped up her niece.

"Hey, how about you and me go play with your hair? Then maybe we can go get a new dress?" She offered her niece. Krissi nodded with red eyes. Caleb smiled softly at his wife as she carried their niece up the stairs.

"Hey Uncle Caleb…" Rafe sang. Caleb turned around to see only Mason in the living room. He was looking up at his father. Blood was dripping down his head.

"Mase, what happened?" Caleb asked. Mason was choking on tears.

"Rafe knocked me into the table… he…" The youngest of the Sons cried. Caleb picked the boy up and walked into the kitchen, using to heal the cut but putting ice on Mason's head which now supported a nice goose egg. He really hated his nephew at times. He had babysat Rafe before and somehow Mason always ended up hurt. Rafe was the devil. That was known. Everybody knew that. Mason even knew that. Nyx screamed from upstairs.

"Caleb, I'm going to kill your nephew!" She yelled. Caleb flinched and walked upstairs. Rafe, Gabe, and Trey were standing at the top step, matching grins on their faces. Trey waved his hand. Caleb froze. Trey had come into half his power already. He winked. The four year old waved his hand again as Caleb set Mason down.

"What are you…" He started as he slipped down the stairs. "That's it!" He yelled. Krissi looked out of the playroom with her aunt.

"Oh my god, Caleb!" Nyx yelled as Caleb got up.

"Don't move. Those three are dead." Caleb swore, picking up Mason again and leaving him with Nyx. Caleb walked down the hall way. Rafe's giggle echoed. Trey's magic amplified the boy's giggle.

"Marco!" Caleb yelled, knowing Gabe would atleast reply.

"Polo!" Gabe yelled. Caleb smirked. He found Gabe in the bathroom.

"Hello Gabriel." He said. Gabe stared the man down. Not very intimidating on the five year old.

"Uncle Caleb." He said.

"Freeze." Caleb said as the five year old made a move to run. The boy froze. Literally. He could not move and it was frustrating him.

"I'm gonna tell Mommy and Daddy!" He screamed.

"Go right ahead." Caleb offered.

"Mommy yelled at Daddy the last time he used on me!" Gabe threatened.

"I know Gabriel." Caleb laughed. He heard Rafe's giggle yet again. He ran after the laugh. It started echoing. "Why'd Tyler have to marry a fucking witch!"

"Awh Uncle Caleb cursed!" Trey yelled appearing at the opposite end of the hallway. The "angel" of the next generation smiled at Caleb as he disappeared.

"Angel my ass. Stupid little brat." Caleb groaned. He tried to move.

"Mama says you owe the swear jar a nickel." Rafe said, standing behind his uncle.

"When did your Mom get here?" Caleb asked. Rafe smirked and pointed behind his uncle. Sure enough Madi was standing behind her older brother.

"The only time they don't get caught you cuss them out?" She sighed. She stepped forward and tripped over rope into her brother who was knocked backwards. Rafe sidestepped out of the way. "Ow." Madi groaned. Caleb looked up at Rafe. Trey and Gabe were flanking the kid. Rafe tugged on the rope. His mother rolled off of her brother and lay beside him trying to get up. Neither of the twins could move.

"Rafe William Garwin!" Madi screamed at her son. Nyx was banging on the door in the playroom. The terror trio had seemingly won. Caleb groaned. Madi sighed relieved as the door downstairs opened.

"Hello!" Pogue yelled.

"Upstairs in the hallway!" Madi returned. "The cavalry has arrived." She sighed as Pogue and Kate walked upstairs. Pogue's eyes flamed as he saw the locked playroom. Nyx hugged him.

"I am never babysitting those three again!" She swore. Pogue looked down the hallway to where the twins were tied up. The terror trio had disappeared. The three adults took one step forward and had a mess load of teddy bears dropped on them. Caleb snarled. His eyes flamed black and the ropes split.

"That's it! Rafe William Garwin! Gabriel Andrew Parry! Trey Isaac Simms! You three have five seconds." He growled. Madi stood up beside him. Pogue wormed his way out of the teddy bears. The oldest three Covenant members had black eyes as the three kids appeared. The three boys were frozen in place. Madi grabbed Rafe and Trey and dragged them outside.

"Kristina! Come on." She shouted for her daughter. The four year old followed her mother. As soon as Madi got home, she pointed at Reid who was sitting on the floor with Tyler watching a football game.

"I was here the whole time! Watching the game." He swore.

"It's not that… your devil of a son just outsmarted three witches. And his little sidekicks helped." Madi yelled. "And not to mention, _Tyler,_ that your angel faced child used a little bit of magic his _Mother_ taught him to help." She added looking at her best friend and his wife who had appeared beside her husband. Reid looked over at his son, who was grinning like an idiot.

"Like father, like son." He muttered. Madi grabbed Reid's collar. He choked.

"And like his father, Rafe will be straightened out by me before he is thirteen years old. Unless of course you actually want to ground your son for once." She threatened. Reid nodded frantically…


	4. Pogue

**Pogue's turn**

It had been three years since the day the Terror Trio won the battle. The war had yet to begin. As Trey's magic from his mother's side grew, the pranks the Terror Trio did worsened. Rafe was still the brains off the outfit but Trey contributed more and more as his powers grew. Pogue had offered to take the boys camping. Something he and his father did with the older sons when they were kids, oh yes Pogue Parry was a brave, brave man…

******************************************PP**************************************************

"Stupid freaking uniform." Rafe Garwin yelled. The third grader yanked his tie off. Second graders Gabe, Krissi, Trey and Mason all looked at their "leader".

"I wish I could go camping with you guys." Krissi complained. Rafe snorted.

"No you don't. Dad tells ghost stories that would make you pee in your pants." Gabe smirked at the girl.

"I hate you Gabriel Parry!" Krissi yelled walking towards her mother's waiting Escalade. Gabe smiled to himself.

"That was mean." Trey said, crossing his arms. Gabe whipped around at the other second grader.

"Got something to say about it, Gap tooth?" He snarled.

"Would you two leave it alone?" Rafe snapped.

"Who pulled your chain?" Gabe asked. Pogue Parry pulled up and waved at the boys. The quartet ran to his truck. Rafe untucked his shirt before getting into the truck.

"You are more like Reid everyday, Rafe." Pogue laughed as the blonde got into the truck.

"Everyone always says I'm like Uncle Caleb." Rafe said.

"You got 'em both in you, that's for sure. But you're more like Reid." Pogue stated. "Whole lot more like Reid."

"Who says Rafe gets shotgun?" Gabe yelled.

"State law!" Rafe yelled.

"He's older, Gabriel." Pogue said.

"I'm named after an archangel so eat it." Gabe hissed. Pogue jerked to a stop.

"Okay where did you hear that phrase?" He yelled at his son.

"Aidan Abbott." Gabe said, shrinking down into the seat. Pogue closed his eyes.

"Watch what you say." He said.

"Where are we going?" Rafe asked.

"Camping." Pogue said.

"Well I knew that." Rafe said.

"You got your dad's mouth on you kid." Pogue stated. Rafe smirked at him. He leaned back in his seat. Trey whacked his arm. Rafe turned to look at him and nodded. Pogue ignored the two. Mason snickered. Gabe kicked his father's seat. "Gabriel!" Gabe stopped. Mason pinched Gabe.

"Dad! He pinched me!" Gabe yelled. Trey bobbed his head. The gas hand on the truck dropped drastically.

"Shit." Pogue said.

"Nickel in the swear jar." Mason yelled.

"Detour boys." Pogue said. He pulled into the gas station. "Trey why don't you help me out."

"I'm seven what do you want me to do?" Trey snapped.

"We're getting drinks after I fill up, now help." Pogue said. Trey climbed out of the truck and shut the door. Pogue looked down at him. "Got something you want to tell me?"

"You're outta gas?" Trey smirked.

"I had just filled up before I picked you four up. At the gas station across the street from your school." Pogue said.

"Okay so maybe I did it. Or maybe…" Trey stated.

"Did you or did you not?" Pogue asked. Trey kicked at the asphalt.

"I did." He admitted.

"You need to watch those powers, Trey. Your mom's may be safe but when you get your inheritance from your dad…" Pogue tried to explain to the seven year old.

"I know, I know. I could easily get addicted to them. I've got six years to worry about that. Eleven technically." Trey said.

"I'm just trying to help, kid." Pogue said. Trey nodded…

******************************************RG**************************************************

"Thought you said we were camping?" Rafe said, seeing the cabin.

"We are. Might have a cabin but there are no videogames, no phones, no…" Pogue explained.

"Food?" Gabe asked.

"We got food, Gabe." Pogue sighed.

"Well where is it, Dad?" Gabe asked. Trey and Mason nodded.

"You gotta catch it." Rafe stated.

"No, I actually brought food. Just gotta cook it." Pogue sighed.

"Yeah well we need to catch Gabe." Rafe smirked. He shoved the younger boy into the water. Gabe came up spitting water. Pogue was in over his head…

*****************************************TS****************************************************

Rafe whistled at Trey who was wide awake on the bottom bunk. The younger son popped up.

"Ready?" The oldest asked.

"Let's do it." Trey smirked. The duo snuck into Pogue's room. Trey smirked. He had tricked his uncle into teaching him this trick. Levitation. Trey forced the mattress to float towards the lake. It set down easily. Rafe snorted as Pogue landed in the middle of the lake…

**************************************PP*******************************************************

Thunder woke Pogue Parry. He scrambled up. The terrors had struck again. Lightning cut across the sky. Two young boys were in trouble. And Pogue knew which two…

**************************************GP*******************************************************

Gabe huddled under his blanket. Storms scared him. Trey and Rafe had just snuck back in. Rafe had collapsed on Mason's bed knowing his younger cousin was just as frightened as Gabe was.

"Come on Gabe, we got enough room." Rafe swore. Mason's bed was slightly bigger than the rest of theirs. Gabe walked over to it. All four of the boys managed to squeeze onto it. They had just started to drift off when the door slammed open. Lightning cut behind the figure. The four screamed.

"Rafe Garwin and Trey Simms, this game is over." Pogue said. Gabe and Mason looked at the two boys who scrambled out of the bed.

"He did it." The duo swore pointing fingers at each other. Pogue grabbed them by their necks.

"Guess we know who's cleaning the toilet out tomorrow." He said, smiling down at them. "And the shower." The two boys went wide eyed…

**************************************MD******************************************************

Pogue leaned in the bathroom door as Rafe finished scrubbing.

"Spotless Rafe. Nice." He said. Gabe ran towards the bathroom trailing mud. Rafe's jaw dropped. Pogue threw his head back in a laugh. "Now you've gotta do it again." That cleaning ended the terror trio's reign on the older sons. Didn't end the handful the boys would become though.


End file.
